


Advice and Consent

by Lomedet



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/pseuds/Lomedet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick, Kon, and sex pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice and Consent

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jennifer S. in the 2004 Jingle Bells Batman Smells ficathon. Sadly, it's been long enough that I don't remember who beta read this or even (gasp!) if it was.
> 
> Continuity note: this takes place in a mythical time after Teen Titans #15 (Tim's back on the team) and before War Games.

Hands slick with sweat ran over his back, moving down to cup his ass. There was a tongue in his ear, and then teeth nipping at his earlobe. Dick sighed into a graceful curve of neck, and bent down to suck on a brown nipple, clasping it gently in his teeth before tracing its outline with his tongue. He continued down the washboard stomach, biting, sucking and licking in turn. His ears were full of moans and gasps, and the muscles under his hands were firm and the skin under his lips was smooth and salty and tasted entirely different from any woman he'd been with. It was something essentially male and even more essentially young.

He paused for a while at the belly button, relishing the squirms of the body underneath him and the pleading whimpers he was pulling from the boy it belonged to. He couldn't quite make out words, but he understood their meaning anyway, and eventually gave in and moved his head to the dripping cock waiting for him. He was tempted to tease more, but the frantic quality of his partner's moans moved him to pity. He swallowed it all down at once, internally smirking at the gasp he heard. After that, it didn't take long, and he swallowed and swallowed and then moved so he could share a kiss with the dark haired teen he had just sucked off.

His partner whimpered, a lost sound, and Dick shifted so they were both on their sides. Cuddling seemed like the thing to do, and so they cuddled. He wondered who the boy in his arms was -someone physically a man but younger than he remembered being, younger even than Jason, or Tim...

He pulled his head back, reality crashing in as he realized all at once what it could mean that he didn't have the slightest idea who he was with.

He pulled away and looked closely at his partner, and then used a whole bunch of words that would have had Alfred reaching for the soap.

"Superboy?!!?"

Kon flinched, and then looked at Dick with a resigned expression. "It figures that you don't even take your mask off to-"

"What just happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Dick bit back five or ten snark-filled retorts, and consciously softened his tone as he asked, "So, do you have any idea why it happened?"

Kon shook his head.

Dick sighed, "Well, what do you remember?"

"I knew you were working out in the training room at the Tower, and I wanted to talk with you. I walked through Kory's garden on my way, and then we were, well, here."

Dick flinched at the mention of Kory's garden, mentally running through the list of possible things Kon-El could have run into that would have consequences like this. It was a surprisingly long list.

"Okay, here's what we know. I was training, you walked through Kory's garden, and then we wound up here, on the floor of the training room, having sex. No, having really good sex."

Kon stifled a laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Well, it's just that this isn't all that far away from what I was coming to talk to you about..."

Dick frowned.

"Didn't Clark have the Talk with you? He said he was going to when he took you to live with his parents. If he chickened out -"

"Oh! No. We did, um, start that conversation, but it kind of ended early when he realized I've slept with more-"

Dick clapped a hand over Kon's mouth, "Stop. Right there. The list of things I don't want to know about Clark's sex life-"

He took his hand away, and said, "So, if it wasn't to have the Talk, and it was related to really good sex, what did you want to see me about?"

Kon actually blushed, which Dick thought was kind of cute, given that they were still mostly naked and he *had* given the kid a not-so-bad blow job, if he did say so himself.

"It's about ... I wanted to ask you about...you know him better than anyone and I just wanted to know..I was so worried when he left and then he wouldn't talk to me and I just...he didn't talk to any of us and I missed him and Batman told me I could find him and then he didn't want to come back but now he's back and I don't know how to be..."

Oh. Dick took in the barrage of words and sighed. He should have known that the kid was hung up on the one person in the universe with almost as many intimacy issues as Bruce.

He reached out and cupped the back of Kon's head in the palm of his hand. "Tim. You wanted to talk to me about Tim."

"Yeah."

It looked like now that he had stopped the deluge, nothing more was going to be forthcoming; unless he pried. Fortunately, prying was one of the things he was best at. He gathered Kon back into his arms, letting the kid's head find the perfect angle in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Dick let his fingers play in the hair at the nape of Kon's neck, and thought about how best to proceed.

He started off easy, "So, what about Tim, exactly?"

Kon shook his head, mumbling something into Dick's neck. Dick pushed back his body's reaction to the feeling of vibration and moist heat on one of his sensitive spots, and tried again.

"It must have sucked when he left like that, without telling anyone."

Kon nodded, and Dick felt more moisture on his skin. He squeezed tighter, giving the kid implicit permission to keep crying if he needed to, and decided to stop talking for a while.

Eventually, he heard Kon's voice, smaller than before, saying, "It's just, he's my best friend, and he's really hot, and I was used to both of those things just being the way the world worked, you know? It wasn't like anything ever had to happen, it was just there and we both had other people and other lives and didn't really ever even think about it. But then, he wasn't there any more, and I didn't know what to do, and even when I found him he didn't want me, I mean, he didn't want to come back, not even when I asked him to. And now he's back, and it feels like there's this huge barrier between us, even more than before, and I thought you might know how to, how to..."

"Get through it?"

"Yeah. That."

Dick hid a rueful smile against Kon's hair. The thought of someone asking him for advice on how to break down Tim's walls...He'd only been trying since they met, and he had to attribute any success he'd had to, well, the fact that his 'little brother' had been stalking him since he was three and was quite possibly more invested than he wanted to really think about in Dick's good opinion of him. But with Kon, for Kon, Tim was different.

"I think, no, I know that you can only get as close to Tim as he wants you to."

He felt Kon stiffen in his arms, and hastened to add, "But, you have to realize, he wants you about as close as he wants anyone."

"Even you?"

That was the 64-thousand birdarang question, now wasn't it?

"With me there are so many layers and complications, a lot of the time we're about as far apart as we are close together. With you, things are less tangled. You are his best friend, and I know he's not indifferent to your, um, other attributes."

"But then why won't he talk to me?"

Dick abruptly decided he'd shared more than enough of what he knew of Tim's inner life.

"That, my young friend, you'll have to ask him."

"But how -"

Jesus, Mary and Joseph, it was a good thing that the kid was adorable when he was clueless.

"You have superpowers. Use them."

"Oh."

Dick could almost hear the wheels in Kon's head spinning as he planned his Robin-abduction. For both their sakes, he hoped it worked.

Just as he was thinking about getting the angst-ridden superhero in his arms to use his powers for something constructive, like getting them both from the floor to the showers without being seen by any of their respective teammates, he heard an all too familiar voice calling his name.

"Nightwing? Superboy? Are you here?"

The door opened, and he closed his eyes against the brightness of Starfire's hair.

"Yes, Kory, we're both here. Do you, by any chance, know anything about what just happened?"

"I saw that the Honeymoon Flower was gone from my garden, and the two of you had been in here an awfully long time..."

"Honeymoon Flower?" Dick asked, almost sure that he didn't want to know the answer.

"It's a flower from home. You give it to newly married couples during the ceremony, and it, well, helps them focus on nothing but each other for the first little while after the ceremony. I'm actually not sure how it would work on humans or Kryptonians."

Dick decided to ignore Kory's obvious regret at not having walked in on them earlier, and resolved firmly to not ever think about what would have happened if she had.

Kon gave an embarrassed wriggle, "I was trying to get up the nerve to come talk to you, and the flower was pretty, and..."

Dick gave Kon a firm squeeze, before pulling away and reaching for his clothes.

"It's okay, kid. Just take this as an important piece of Titans training - don't mess around in Kory's garden."

Kon laughed, hesitantly. "Can still I come talk to you about, you know, if my first try doesn't work out?"

Dick leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Kon's head. "Of course. In this particular situation, I think I'm on your side."


End file.
